Let it Snow
by quincheltana
Summary: Fluffy Faberry frolicking in fluffy snow because Quinn can't say no to Rachel's pouty face and big brown eyes. Fluffy fluff.


**IDK it's snowed here for like ever and I love snow and faberry so yeah. I can't sleep either. So yeah, sorry for sucky but I really felt like writing somthing *shrugs* enjoy :)**

"Quinnnnnnn!" Rachel whined, trying to wake her sleeping girlfriend up. She was straddling her back, bouncing slightly like a five year old trying to wake their parents up on Christmas morning.

Quinn groaned and turned her face into her pillow, barely managing a response, "What?" She said, trying to wiggle enough to get Rachel off of her.

"Get up!" Rachel said happily, staying put on Quinn's back.

"Why?" Quinn mumbled into her pillow again.

"Because," Rachel started out slowly, "It snowed and I wanna go outside!"

"Did you regress into a three year old overnight?" Quinn asked, turning her head just enough so her mouth wasn't muffled by her pillow anymore.

Rachel swatted at her back, "There's nowhere to play in New York when it snows and even if there was I doubt I could get Santana or Kurt outside with me. And here, in beautiful New Haven, you have like, tons of open space to play."

"Rach," Quinn whined, "I didn't even know you liked 'playing' in the snow."

"Of course I do!" Rachel exclaimed, "My daddies took me to sled and build snowmen and make snow angels and all sorts of things all the time when I was little!"

Quinn huffed, "What if you get sick?"

"I won't." Rachel said quickly.

Quinn scoffed, "How do you know?"

"Because I just do…and even if I do I know how to properly take care of myself. It's not an issue." Rachel explained, lying down, still on top of Quinn.

Quinn groaned at the extra weight added across her body, "You're willing to risk your health, your _voice,_ just to play in the snow?"

"Just get up!" Rachel pleaded loudly into her ear.

"Well maybe I could if the growth on my back would remove itself." Quinn said.

Rachel scoffed and rolled over off of her. Quinn made a noise and turned over onto her back and turned her head to look at Rachel who was looking back with big, expectant, brown eyes.

"You didn't even bring anything warm enough to wear." Quinn said.

Rachel grinned, "I have tights and knee high socks of course. I brought jeans and I'm sure I could borrow a sweatshirt of yours to wear under my coat."

"What about shoes?" Quinn asked.

"I wore boots here!" Rachel said.

"Um, yeah…with heels." Quinn pointed out.

"I'll be fine." Rachel waved her off, "And, I have gloves and a knit cap _and _a scarf. And since you live here I assume you have most of the essentials with you, yeah?"

"If you're not ready in ten minutes then I'm not doing this." Quinn said.

Rachel's smile expanded across her face as she squealed. She scurried to climb over Quinn, kissing her along the way, and flying off the bed towards her suitcase across the room. Quinn rolled her eyes as she closed them and threw her arm over her face. She could almost foresee every reason this could be a very bad idea.

As Rachel discarded her pajamas and quickly began dressing properly she noticed Quinn still not moving, "Quinn, if I have to be ready in ten minutes then so do you!"

Quinn groaned in response and rolled out of bed. She glanced out the window with a pout as she made her way to her dresser and opening the top drawer, not even knowing what she was really looking for. She reached in and grabbed a pair of leggings and a pair of knee high socks and another regular pair. She moved back over to her bed to put those on first before getting anything else, "You should wear another pair of thicker socks over those just in case, Rach." She said absently as she quickly pulled everything on.

Rachel shrugged and hummed as she walked over to Quinn's dresser and found another pair to throw on. Quinn pursed her lips and made her way over to her small closet. She grabbed her Yale sweatshirt, a pair of jeans, her big coat and a pair of boots (without heels) to wear. As she walked by Rachel, Rachel took the sweatshirt from her hands, "I was referring to this one, it's my favorite." She smiled.

Quinn sighed and did a 180 back to find another sweatshirt, grabbing her favorite Cheerios championship sweatshirt and walking back to her bed to finish dressing. Rachel already had the sweatshirt over her head and was digging around in her bag, "I'm gonna brush my teeth and stuff and I'll be ready!" She exclaimed as Quinn finished getting ready and she was gone to the bathroom.

Quinn made it to the bathroom to do the same before Rachel was done so Rachel waited for her before they headed back to Quinn's dorm, "This is going to be so fun." Rachel smiled.

Quinn wasn't so sure but seeing Rachel all happy and excited made her happy as well. They pulled on their coats and gloves and scarves and hats. Quinn threw her keys in her coat pocket and buttoned it closed to make sure they didn't fall out. Soon they were out the door.

Rachel skipped through the halls, both towards and away from the elevator. She skipped through the front door of the building, down the steps and down towards the main sidewalk. Quinn followed behind, pleased that it didn't seem _too _cold outside and noticed that the sidewalks had been nicely salted and shoveled so at least they wouldn't have a problem walking anywhere. Rachel had finally stopped and waited for Quinn to catch up, quickly looping her arm through Quinn's, still smiling. They walked the short distance to the edge of Quinn's building to the open area of grass beside it. Shockingly, not really, no one else was out there.

Rachel pulled Quinn away from the sidewalk and into the snow covered area, quickly losing her balance in the snow, that was deeper than it appeared, and falling to her knees. She caught herself with her hands and laughed as Quinn struggled not to be brought down with her. She stood beside her, looking down at her with a half-smile.

"You didn't even last five seconds without falling." Quinn said.

Rachel continued laughing as she remained on her knees, reaching out and grabbing a handful of snow. She tried to pack it together but it wasn't working. She looked up to Quinn with a frown now, "I can't make a snowball."

_Good._ Quinn thought as she moved around in front of her girlfriend and squatted down, picking up a handful herself. She tried to pack it together but it was too fine and not wet enough, "I don't think it's gonna work, Rach." She said as she dropped it.

Rachel pouted as she reached down and tried it again, this time succeeding in making a tiny ball. She rolled it around in front of her, trying to make it bigger but every time it would get a little bit bigger, it would fall apart again. She huffed and tossed it at Quinn's chest in defeat. The powdery snow exploded in a puff around her face, making her close her eyes and purse her lips.

Rachel giggled, "Sorry."

Quinn nodded, disbelieving, and flicked her fingers at Rachel's face, the remaining snow on her gloves flying off at her. Rachel squealed and swatted her hands away, making Quinn lose her balance and fall back on her butt. Rachel giggled as she was already standing up and jogging away from her.

"Rachel!" Quinn yelled as she struggled to stand up and chase after her.

Rachel wasn't very far ahead though, she was struggling to make it through the snow, in heels, without falling again. Quinn caught up to her quickly and wrapped her arms around her waist, "Got you!" She exclaimed. Rachel laughed again and wiggled around, trying to escape her grasp.

"Let me go!" She squealed.

Rachel stilled her movement and twisted around in her arms, "Why, what are you gonna do?" She asked challengingly.

"Well, my ass is soaking and freezing now, one would think I'd try to do the same to you." Quinn said.

Rachel hummed an agreement and nodded, "Yeah, you would think that wouldn't you?" She said mischievously. She reached behind her back and unlocked Quinn's hands from around her waist and interlocked their fingers. She smiled and moved closer to Quinn, reaching up for a kiss…Until she lifted one of her legs up behind Quinn's and hit her foot against the back of Quinn's knee, making it buckle. She jumped back and tried to let go of her hands as Quinn fell to her knees but Quinn was having none of that.

"You're such a little jerk." Quinn said, tightening her grip on Rachel's hands and pulling her down with her. Rachel squealed, falling a tad dramatically by Quinn's side. Quinn immediately moved over on top of her and held her hands down beside her head, "Say you're sorry."

"Nope." Rachel said, still smiling anyway.

"I will cover you in snow if you don't apologize." Quinn threatened halfheartedly.

"Get off of me I wanna make a snow angel." Rachel ignored her and struggled out of her grasp.

Quinn tilted her head and smiled at her, "There's already a snow angel here." She said sweetly.

"Aww." Rachel smiled up at her.

"I was talking about me, Rach." She said with a small laugh.

"Ha ha, funny." Rachel said, sticking her tongue out at her.

"I guess you are too." Quinn said trying to sound reluctant.

"Damn straight I am." Rachel beamed proudly.

Quinn snorted and shifted back to pull Rachel into a sitting position, "Can we go in yet?"

Rachel pouted, "But we've only been out here for a few minutes." She said, looking up to the sky when she noticed more snow flurries falling around them.

"I know but, it won't pack or anything, there's nothing to do." Quinn said.

"Quinn is that you?" Quinn heard shouted from behind her. She turned around to see her friend Emily and her roommate walking down the sidewalk, sleds in hand, "Hey, you guys wanna go sledding with us?"

Rachel immediately turned back to Quinn with a huge smile on her face, "Please, Quinn?"

Quinn looked at her face for a moment, unable to ever say no to her for some reason. She sighed reluctantly, "Sure!" She yelled back.

"Yay!" Rachel exclaimed, pushing Quinn away from her as she stood up and quickly (but carefully) made her way over to Quinn's friends. Quinn quickly caught up and they walked to one of the larger hills on campus that was a tad more crowded than the area they were previously at.

"Here," Emily said, handing her sled to Quinn as Rachel already began sprinting up the hill, "You guys can share this one, we'll share one too okay?"

"Thanks." Quinn said as she took it from her and the three of them began hiking up the hill too. Rachel was at the top of the hill bouncing excitedly as she waited for Quinn to make it to the top as well. Quinn sat the sled down beside her girlfriend and practically fell in it, shifting to the back with a sigh, "Munchkins sit up front." She said, gesturing for Rachel to sit between her legs in front of her.

"Ha," Rachel laughed humorlessly, making a face at her as she adjusted herself in front of her, "Let's go!"

Quinn snorted, "Ready?"

"Hence 'let's go', come on, babe!" Rachel said excitedly, trying to scoot the sled forward enough to get them going.

Quinn helped and they finally got over the edge of the hill. Rachel squealed and hooked her arms around Quinn's legs as Quinn held the "reigns" of the sled in front of Rachel.

"Oh my god did they wax this thing?" Rachel squealed as they seemed to just keep going faster and faster.

"I don't know!" Quinn answered, half whining when they hit a bump in the hill and went air born for a split second. She tightened her arms protectively around Rachel, not caring about barely steering anymore.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god." Rachel chanted, eyes sealed shut as they neared the bottom of the hill quickly.

Quinn looked ahead and not only were they nearing the bottom of the hill, they were headed right for a tree. A tree that normally probably wouldn't have been a problem but since their sled seemed to be on steroids, it might be a problem.

"Rachel," Quinn said as the ground flattened out beneath them, "On the count of three you need to lean to the left with me okay?"

Rachel just nodded, not questioning her, so Quinn started counting quickly, "One…two, three." She said and leaned to the left, Rachel leaning in front of her. The sled flew out from underneath them, making them come to an abrupt stop, Quinn almost on top of Rachel as the sled slowed to a stop after gently hitting the tree that was about 15 feet away.

"Oh my god." Quinn sighed, resting her forehead on Rachel's shoulder.

"That was so fun!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Are you kidding me?" Quinn squeaked.

"No! That was fantastic! I can feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins, oh my god!" Rachel exclaimed, sitting up, knocking Quinn back on her back, "Let's go again!"

"Are you trying to kill me?" Quinn whined.

"Oh please, this is fantastic!" Rachel smiled.

Quinn groaned, "Whyyy."

* * *

"Thank you so much for today, Quinn!" Rachel said between sniffles as they sat by the fire in the lobby area of her building.

"You're welcome." Quinn answered quietly, silently cursing herself for agreeing to this day but so very delighted at seeing her girlfriend's constant, beaming smile ever since they left this morning.

Her back was killing her. And her legs from hiking up that godforsaken hill about 15 times. Rachel already took some cold medicine to try to prevent anything from getting too bad. Quinn was just wrapped in a big blanket with her drinking hot chocolate, desperately wanting to just go to bed.

Rachel pulled away from her a little bit, "Are you okay?"

Quinn turned to her with a small smile, "I'm fine, Rach." She reassured.

"You seem kinda stiff, is your back okay?" Rachel asked, knowing that after long or physical days her previous injuries from her car accident act up.

"It'll be fine." She reassured again, giving her a quick kiss.

"Come on, let's go to bed." Rachel said, standing up and offering Quinn a hand.

Quinn grinned and took her hand and they quickly made their way back to Quinn's room. They had already changed into their warm pajamas so they just tossed their now empty hot chocolate cups into the trashcan and made a beeline for Quinn's bed. Her roommate was gone for the weekend which they're always thankful for. Quinn flopped down with a loud groan as Rachel stopped at the nightstand and grabbed the Tylenol PM bottle and got two out for Quinn to take. Quinn quickly swallowed them with the help of a water bottle on the nightstand from last night and turned over onto her stomach.

Rachel hiked a leg over her and straddled her lower back again, similar to how she woke her up this morning, "Care for a quick massage?"

"Well if you're offering." Quinn said.

Rachel giggled, "Well I am." She said, reaching under Quinn's shirt, rubbing and squeezing randomly around her back.

Quinn kept moaning and groaning in approval, "Don't ever stop."

Rachel snorted, "Stop making those noises."

"I caaaan't." Quinn groaned.

Rachel pursed her lips and continued for a few more minutes before rolling off of her, "Thanks." Quinn sighed.

"You're welcome." Rachel sighed as she adjusted herself next to her on the small bed.

Quinn turned to her side and wrapped an arm around her, "I know you probably don't think I did, but I had a lot of fun today. I love seeing you all smiley and stuff."

Rachel grinned, "I know you didn't wanna do it, so thanks. I had a lot of fun too."

Quinn pulled her closer, "I love you."

"I love you too, Quinn," Rachel smiled, "And I promise, we can just relax here tomorrow."

Quinn just smiled as she closed her eyes, happy to hear that. But as if she'd be able to say no if Rachel wanted to go out and do it all again tomorrow. She can never say no to her.


End file.
